odio_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Owen
Alice Owen is the leader of a group, consisting of Michio, Damian, Matt and Camille. Her best friend is Liz. Liz also provides alibis and money, and the "missions" the group does. Her body is sometimes possessed by Akane, a Curioni/demon hybrid who wants to take over this world. Life Alice was born an heiress to the Owen banking corporation. Her mother, a very weak and kind woman, died young, leaving her with her mentally abusive father. Because Matt was adopted, and not the heir to the corporation, only Alice got the brunt of his abusive attacks. Nothing she ever did was good enough to him, causing her personality to warp considerably, increasingly becoming more of a perfectionist and numbing her to the world. After she somewhat accidentally killed her father by pushing him off the stairs she only became more unstable, though on the outside she became a bubbly and bright person after her father's death. James Wright had now become their legal guardian, and though he was a good man, he didn't see that Alice was now being bullied by his spoiled daughter Isabelle. During this time Alice saved Camille from certain death, both when she was about to be killed by her ex-boyfriend and gang leader Shaw, and when she was about to commit suicide. At her fathers suicide she comes to terms with what she has done, and decides that to live she will do whatever she has to do, including killing her enemies. Akane, who sits on a treetop close by is intrigued by her, and decides to possess her body occasionally, using Alice as her pawn. After this Alice ran away from James' household, and started living with Liz for a little while. Liz is the one that made her decide to create a group (a gang) to do work for her (or as Alice called their purpose: making the world a better place). Camille was all too happy to join for this purpose, and Matt, being the younger brother, was pulled into the group as well. Damian joined not much later, having been told by Akane to join. Michio joined because he didn't have much more to do, and because he was interested in the entity that seemed to be possessing Alice at certain times (that being Akane). Through the mission to find Aey, Alice become increasingly more unstable and warped, alienating Matt and Camille, who leave the group. Akane later on makes Alice an ever greater pawn, by making her into a Shade. --to be continued-- Appearances Alice appears in all mayor stories, and is one of the main characters. She always has something to do with the plot of the story, possibly because of her nosiness, or maybe because of Akane. Trivia - Addicted to energy drink - Leader of the gang - Is hopelessly in love with Michio, who doesn't seem to return this feeling Pictures alice_owen_chibi.png|Chibi IMG_20150712_164829.jpg|Alice and Akane (male form) wallpaper1big.png|Wallpaper with (from left to right) Dan Black, Camille Hazel, Matt Owen and Alice Owen Chapter-8-Page-6.png|Alice possessed by Akane